My Guardian Angel
by Two Demon Hunters
Summary: Cali Winchester has always had her guardian angel, Castiel, by her side every since she was a little girl. Now 25-years-old, she learns of the existence of her two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. (Castiel/OC) Set in the Season 5. (Lucifer has risen, the apocalypse, et cetera.)
1. Chapter 1

A Supernatural Fanfiction-

Prologue- January 21st, 1991

6-year-old Cali Winchester climbed in bed.

"Night, mommy!" She exclaimed.

"Goodnight, love." Replied her mother, April. Her mother kissed her head.

April exited the room and shut the door. Young Cali sat up in bed.

"Castiel?" She whispered to the darkness. "Are you there, Cas?"

The lights flicked on.

"Hello, Cali." A deep voice said.

Cali hugged her knees.

"My fwiends don't beweieve me when I say my angel fwiend has a trench coat." She explained.

"Not all angels wear trench coats." Cas replied.

"Yes, but you do!" She responded. "Do all my fwiends know angels too?"

"No, I'm _your_ guardian angel. Unless they have one, they probably wouldn't know one." He stated. "Now, go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired!" She whined, although she was yawning.

"Close your eyes and sleep will come, just know I will always be there for you." He responded.

Cali leans back and rests her head on the pillow. She pulled her blanket up to her chin.

"Goodnight, Cas." She said.

Castiel leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Cali."

With a slight breeze and the fluttering of wings, he was gone.

Chapter 1- June 1st, 2010, Present Day

"Begin." Cas states.

I swing my left fist at his head, and he grabs it.

"You've got to try harder than that." He says, and twists my arm.

I kick my foot at his kneecap, forcing him to release my arm. I take a few steps back. I ball my hands into fists, awaiting Cas's next move. He side-swings, aiming for my head, but I duck, avoiding the blow. The second I regain my standing position, I uppercut Cas in the stomach. He steps back, and I advance.

He delivers a kick to my jaw, and I hit the ground hard. I immediately taste salty blood in my mouth. I spit out some of the crimson blood into the grass.

"I forfeit." I say, using my elbows to prop myself up.

Cas offers his hand to me. "You are a good fighter, Cali, but I'm better."

"Yeah, thanks." I respond sarcastically. I grab Cas's hand and he pulls me up.

"You can't tell a demon 'I forfeit', Cali. You'll be killed. Learning to fight and to use weapons are the first steps in becoming a great hunter." He tells me.

"I got the weapons part down, just not the fighting." I wipe some blood from my mouth. "Next time, go a little easy on me, okay? I'm not gonna become the best fighter that has ever lived in a couple of sessions."

"If I fight you easy, you'll never learn." He counters. "Cali, I believe you're old enough to know something."

"Something like what?" I say, my voice stern.

Cas looks down.

"What?" I repeat.

He looks me in the eyes. "You have two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. They are hunters."

I step back. "W-What?" I stutter.

"I said, you have-"

"I get that, Cas!" I raise my voice. "When will I get to meet them?"

"I don't think it is wise to make contact with them." Cas warns.

"You can't just tell me I have brothers and then tell me I can't meet them!" I yell.

"They set off the biblical apocalypse, Cali." Cas explains.

"And now that's my fault?" I question.

"I didn't say that, I just don't want you to get hurt!" He yells. He pauses. "I didn't mean to raise my voice, I'm sorry."

I remain in silence. I want to meet my brothers, but Cas would never let me go.

He turns his back to me. "I need to go." He states.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"It's none of your concern." He responds.

"You're a very bad liar, Cas. I know you are going to see my brothers, and you want me to stay behind." I walk up to Cas and face him. "I'm going with you, whether you like it or not."

He doesn't respond.

"I know you don't think I'm strong enough to go with you, and I'll prove you wrong." I exclaim.

I drive my boot into the center of his chest, and he falls to the ground. His eyes were wide with surprise.

I stand over him and offer him a hand. "Now can you take with you?" I smirk.

"Fine." He agrees. "But only this once." He takes my hand and I pull him up.

He puts his two fingers on my forehead and the scenery changes from an open field to a grimy motel room.

A man is sitting at a computer. He looks up and says, "Hey Cas." He shifts his gaze to me. "Who's she?" He asks.

Another man walks in from the bathroom. He has dusty blonde hair and green eyes.

"He looks just like me." I say.

"I was gonna say the same to you." He responds. "Hey Cas, who's she?"

"This is Cali Winchester, your sister." Cas states. I wave awkwardly.

"Hi." I say.

"What?" They both say in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Here is our cellphone numbers if you need us." Sam says, handing me a small sheet of paper.

"We should be going, Cali." Cas states. "We should visit April."

I nod. Cas puts his two fingers on my forehead, and the motel is replaced with a view of the outside of April's house.

The door looks like it has been kicked open, and the glass is shattered on the welcome mat.

I swing it open.

"Call 911." I exclaim.

Cas heads for the kitchen, and I run upstairs.

I notice a long trail of crimson that starts at the top stair.

"Mom?" I yell. "Mom! Where are you!?"

I follow the trail of blood down the hall and in to her room. I see a man looking out the window, and April on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood.

I stand in the doorway and try to remain as silent as possible.

"Hello, Catherine." He says, turning to face me.

"Catherine? Who's that?" I respond.

The man laughs. "You." When he steps closer, I see he has sores on his face. "My name is Lucifer. Did you know your brother, Sammy broke the final seal and let me out?"

"The Devil? What do you want with me? My soul?" I question.

"Oh no. I have children who do that. See, in Hell, it's like one big not so happy family. You see, Catherine, I know about your guardian angel, Castiel. And that's peachy, but he hasn't been telling you the whole truth." Lucifer says, walking towards the doorway.

"Okay, whoever this Catherine girl is, she isn't me." I snap.

"Oh, she is." Lucifer responds. "You just don't know it yet. I'm sorry about your 'mother' and all, but it had to be this way. You see, you are very important, Catherine."

"You're lying." I retort.

"I'd never lie to you. My children might, not me." He says, scraping some blood off the floor with his shoe. "But you know, Catherine, this whole apocalypse deal, it's tragic. Well, not for me, but most people. And you have a pretty big role in it."

"Back away from her, Lucifer!" I hear Cas shout. He uses his arm to back me up, and takes my place in front of Lucifer.

"Oh, how sweet. The widdle guardian angel comes to the damsel's rescue. I'm not gonna hurt Catherine, you know. I just killed ol' mommy dearest. Catherine, oh no. I'd have an angel on my ass. All angels on my ass." Lucifer laughs, and then in an instant, he's gone.

"Cas- What the hell? Why did he keep calling me Catherine and why did he kill my mother?" I say, rapidly.

"Cali, you'll find out soon enough." He puts his hand on my shoulder.

I brush it off. "Don't give my that wise, prophetic crap. I want the truth." I snap. "My mom is dead, Cas." I say, my voice cracking.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. But you can't know the truth until it is absolutely vital." He responds.

"When is 'absolutely vital'? Lucifer mentioned me being important in the apocalypse. What does that mean, Cas?" I ask.

He turns his back away from me, and starts heading down the blood-soaked hallway.

"Real mature, Cas. Avoiding the question." I scoff. "I can't believe you."

I turn back into the room, and walk through the doorway. I see pictures of April and I hanging on the wall. I see one in black in white, a picture of me blowing out candles. I turn it over.

"Cali's sixth birthday, January 21st, 1991." I read aloud. I sigh, and wipe a tear from my face. I need to be strong for April.

I hang the picture back on the wall, and head to the door. I turn off the lights in her bedroom.

"Goodbye, mom." I whisper, holding back from crying.

I head down the stairs, and see Castiel talking to the police officers.

"Cali, there you are." Cas says as I walk toward him.

"So Miss Winchester, you found the body of your mom, correct?" The police officer asks.

I nod. "Yes. I came home and the door was shattered and halfway off the hinges. I went upstairs as fast as I could while Cas called 911. I found a-" I swallow. "A trail of blood leading in her room, and I found her body there. She was already dead when I found her." I say, and sigh.

"Did you see anyone in her room?" The officer asks.

I pause. They won't believe me if I say I saw Lucifer in her bedroom.

"No. It was just her." I reply.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to do this?"

"No, of course not. I don't live with her, I just check on her from time to time. I have my own apartment." I respond.

The officer nods. "Well, my condolences." He says.

"We should get going, Cali, and let the officers do their job." Cas says.

We exit April's house.

"Cali, I'm sorry-"

"Can you just take me back to my apartment, please?" I interrupt.

Cas looks at me, compassion written in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"No." I reply. I can't hold it in anymore. I wrap my arms around his neck and start to sob. For a second, he stands there, motionless, as I cry. Then he wraps his arms around my back and kisses the top of my head.

"I'm sorry, Cali." He says. "I'll protect you."

**(A/N)**

**Hey guys. So that was the end of the second chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**Remember to Follow/Favorite and Review :) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Cas teleports me back to my apartment. I unlace my boots and put them by the door.

"Are you okay, Cali?" Cas asks.

I nod. "I just need to sleep." I respond

"Just call me if you need me."

"Wait, Cas." I say.

He turns to face me.

"April wasn't my real mother, was she?" I question. The way Lucifer had said 'mother' had been making me feel uneasy since the minute he teleported away.

He sighs. "No, she's not. Mary and John are your real parents. April just-" He pauses. "She just took care of you."

We both stand in silence for a moment.

Then he's gone.

Something isn't right. April taking care of me, the things Lucifer said, the way Cas is acting.

I can't take it anymore.

I grab my phone from my bedside table and sit down on my small twin bed. I reach into my pocket and grab the paper with Sam and Dean's numbers. I dial 545-728-9446, Dean's number.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Hey, this is Cali. I, uh, have a problem. A big one." I say.

"Alright, shoot." He responds.

"My mom, er, adopted mom was killed by Lucfier."

"Cali, I'm sorry-"

"I didn't call for pity. I want to be a hunter." I say.

A silence falls over the phone.

"You're sure?" He asks.

"I'm positive. I want the life. I want to kick demon ass. I want to stop the apocalypse. I want to be a hunter, Dean. It's a family business, isn't it?"

Dean clicks his tongue. "We'll pick you up. Pack a bag. Don't plan to ever be back." He responds.

"It's Cleveland Acres, 2267 Meadow drive." I reply.

I hang up, and head to my closet and grab a duffel. I pack some flannel, some T-Shirts, jeans, and a tube of rock salt. I sit the duffel in front of the door.

I grab out a piece of paper and a pen.

I rapidly scribble.

_**Cas,**_

_**When you've read this, I'm already gone.**_  
_**I've ran, and I'm not coming back here. **_  
_**Ever.**_  
_**Since you braided my ribs in Enochian when I was 13, you can't find me. **_  
_**Honestly, I don't know if you will or won't, but if you do, you'll kick my ass. **_  
_**But, I'm alright with that.**_  
_**I'm sorry, Cas. I had to go. **_  
_**-Cali**_

I fold the paper in half and place it on the bedside table.

I see the lights to the Impala roar up the driveway through my window.

I grab my duffel and go, leaving the door unlocked. The owner can do whatever he wants with it, I don't care.

The hunter's life is my life now.

I put the duffel in the trunk and sit in the middle seat in the back.

"Alright, you want to be a hunter, we got some rules." Dean says.

"Okay, shoot." I respond.

"Number one, don't get a husband, boyfriend, or any kids. They will do one of three things. Die, be in danger for the rest of their lives, or be forced into the life." Dean says.

I nod.

"Now for some house rules. Driver picks the music, shotgun and backseat shuts their cakeholes. No matter how much I play the same one over and over again. And how much I sing."

"Consider my cakehole shut." I say.

Dean backs the impala out of the apartment complex and we head down a long road.

"We found a couple of killings in Knoxville, Tennessee all of them with their hearts ripped out." Sam explains.

Pain slices through my temples. I clutch my head. I let out a moan in pain.

All background noise cancels out.

I hear a muffled whisper in my ear.

"Vehungisgnagraphdongondruxgraph, Gonmedvan undonvan un malsdonmedmalsnagraphgisg," I make out an odd, gibberish like language.

All at once the pain ceases and the voice fades.

"Cali! Cali! Can you hear me?" Sam yells.

"Cali! Say something!" Dean shouts.

"I'm fine!" I say with a sigh. "I don't know what happened. A weird voice talked in a language I couldn't understand."

"Thats only extremely weird." Dean laughs.

"What. No shock? No first class ticket to the nuthouse?" I grin.

"Well, by now we're used to the ground-breaking revelations." Sam states. "So, what did voice say?"

"A lot of big words that sounded like gibberish. Also something about graphs and mals?" I say.

"Sounds like Enochian if you ask me." Sam explains.

"What's that?" I ask.

Sam turns to face me. "It's the language of the angels."

"Oh yeah, I remember Cas mentioning it once or twice." I recalled. "But why would a voice talk to me in Enochian?"

Sam shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe it was an angel communicating with you." He suggested.

"Yeah, Maybe it was." I say. Why would an angel be talking to me? Damn it. Cas must've found the note. I push the thought out of my mind. "So what about the case?"

"Ok, so the hearts were ripped out, maybe it's werewolves." Dean continued.

"Was the lunar cycle right?" I ask.

"It happened last tuesday and that was…" Sam pulled out his phone and checked the calendar. "A full moon."

"So yeah. It's probably a werewolf ganking off all these people." Dean adds. "Do you know how to kill a werewolf, Cali?"

"Silver bullet." I respond.

"Ok so from where we are now, it will be like a 3 hour drive." Dean says.

"Great." I mumble.

The drive to Knoxville wasn't as bad as I expected. Dean plays all my favorite songs, the hits from the era of classic rock.

Dean switches the cassette tape, and the song "You Give Love A Bad Name," turns on.

"Turn it up, I like this song." I say from the back.

Dean looks back at me with a smile of almost pride.

The song volume increases.

"_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. Darling you give love a bad name!_" Dean and I sing in unison.

"Come on Sammy, Bon Jovi rocks!" I say, nudging Sam's shoulder with my elbow.

"On occasion." Dean adds.

Sam joins in, and we all sing, out of tune and extremely loud.

After the song finishes, we turn in a parking lot of a motel called "The Bluebird,"

"So, this is it?" I ask.

Dean nods. "Oh yeah. You don't get a lot of money from credit card scams, so no 5 star hotels for us."

The motel is littered with trash around the lot, and there are water stains on the walls.

We park in front of room 5, and we get out of the Impala.

I grab my navy blue duffle bag from the trunk. I sling it over my shoulder and follow my two brothers to the door to our room.

"I'm gonna go check in." Sam says, and heads into the lobby. Dean and I stay behind.

"You know Cas is eventually going to find you, right?" Dean questions.

I nod. "Yeah. And he'll be pissed for a couple days, then finally stop giving me the cold shoulder like he normally does."

Dean chuckles. "Sounds like Cas."

I smile.

Dean sighs. "He really cares about you, you know. I can tell."

"Cas?" I question.

Dean nods. "He is a horrible flirt, but I think he's got a little-"

Sam comes outside of the lobby with the room key.

"Oh hey Sam!" Dean says, avoiding finishing his sentence.

Sam unlocks the door, and we head inside.

The room is painted an awful shade of yellow, and the faded brown carpet is ripping at the seams.

There are three beds, one for each of us.

I throw my duffel on the bed by the window.

I'm still incredibly curious.

Dean puts a line of rock salt on all the doors and windows, keeping out demons and ghosts.

Sam puts his computer on the table by the window and starts researching.

Dean kicks off his shoes and lies down on his bed. "Well I don't you about you two, but I'm tired. We'll work on the case more in the morning."

"I'm gonna research some more about the town and it's history."

"You do that, you nerd." Dean responds.

"Jerk." Sam retaliates.

"Bitch." Dean counters.

"Shut up, assholes." I add in.

They both look at me at the same time.

"She is totally our sister." Dean says.

"No kidding." Sam replies.

I unlace my black boots and sit them down next to my bed.

I lie on my back, staring up at the fan.

After about an hour, I finally fall asleep.

**(A/N) This is chapter 3 of my guardian angel. Make sure to F&F and review! 3**


End file.
